


Biting the Bullet

by werewolfsaz



Series: Bite! [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was stupid but he didn't care because they had to know he was taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biting the Bullet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donna Mezza](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Donna+Mezza).



> For the lovely Donna Mezza who has asked to marry me purely for my writing skills. Hope this is what you wanted sweetie =)  
> Feel free to comment away  
> Enjoy

Steve lounged against the back wall of the lift, feet crossed at the ankles, eyes on the slowly moving floor numbers. Two other HPD officers were in the lift, both eyeing him intently. Steve glanced down at himself, trying to see if he'd spilt his lunch down his shirt or something. When he looked back up the taller of the two men, a strong featured Samoan, was grinning suggestively at him.  
"Hey, you're McGarrett, right? Leader of 5-0?"  
"Yeah," Steve answered shortly. He sized up the two men, deciding he could take them, even in the enclosed space, if things went south.  
"You're banging that little ha'ole, aren't you?"  
"Danny and I are dating," the SEAL corrected, anger building.  
"Whatever, man. I could show you a better time. You need someone with a firm hand, I'll bet."  
Steve's smile was sharp as he glared contemptously back.  
"Danny's hands are plenty firm."  
The other officer, nudged his friend, shaking his head.  
"Just let it go, brah. He's not interested so leave it, yeah?"  
Curling his lip angrily, the Samoan cop stepped into Steve's personal space, one hand snagging in his hair.  
"Let a real man show you how its done."  
Just as he reached up to kiss Steve the elevator stopped, doors sliding open.  
"What the fuck?"  
Steve jerked his head round, eyes riveted on his partner. Danny's eyes were like blue bale fire, snapping over the officer, burning into him. Grabbing the collar of his uniform, Danny hauled the man away from Steve, throwing him across the lift to smash into the wall.  
"You listen to me, you fucking asshole, you tell everyone that no one lays a hand on him, not now, not ever. He's mine. The next person to touch him is going to get beaten within an inch of their life. Do you understand me?"  
Danny wasn't shout, in fact Steve had to strain to hear him, but he saw the colour drain from the officer's face. The dangerous, rolling timbre was back, the one that sent shivers through the SEAL's body and blood to his cock. Danny shook the man sharply, demanding an answer.  
"Yes, I understand!" the Samoan gasped.  
"Get out, Steven."  
Moving fast, the taller man stepped from the elevator, eyeing his lover hopefully. With one last baleful glare Danny released the shirt, standing by Steve.  
"Get lost," he snarled.

The possessive rage peaked and shattered at the sight of another man holding Steve. He'd seen the alarm in his Navy boy's eyes and let the animal in him take over. Now, gazing at his partner, Danny knew he couldn't contain his urges. Gripping the back of Steve's neck tightly, he dragged him into the restroom, locking the door behind them.  
"Obviously the message is not getting across to some people," he growled, undoing his zipper. "Shirt off, pants down."  
Steve's hands trembled eagerly as he rushed to obey. His surprised yelp as the blond's sharp teeth sank into his shoulder blade, hot mouth sucking hard, caused dark joy to rush through the Jersey cop. He moved quickly over the tanned flesh, leaving deep bites in his wake, working down to Steve's firm ass. Parting the smooth globes, Danny began working his tongue into Steve, one hand gripping his lover's cock hard.  
"Fuck! Danny!" Steve yelled, grinding back against the smaller man. Ignoring the desoperate plea in that voice, Danny used tongue and spit slick fingers to open him, nails drawing deep red lines down lean flanks. Soon he couldn't wait any longer, the need to own his Navy SEAL too strong. Using spit and precum to lube himself with, Danny pressed Steve forward to bend over the sink, pushing into that tight heat. Steve's head dropped forward, a loud groan pouring from his sinful mouth.  
"I hope you realise how stupid this is, Steven," Danny grunted grinding in deep. "We could be caught at any moment. But I want everyone to hear you. I want them all to see my marks on your body and smell my sweat on your skin."

Steve couldn't stop his cries as Danny pounded him, fat cock head dragging over his prostate. He bucked back, driving his lover's cock deeper into him. Danny's hand pumped his erection hard, moving fast, mouth pressing biting, sucking kisses to his throat.  
"Do you want it?" Danny panted, scraping his teeth over the scar on Steve's neck. Moaning, loud and long, Steve slammed his hips back harder, thrusting faster into Danny's fist.  
"Do you want me to own you again, Steve?" Danny snarled.  
"Yes!" the SEAL cried, bending his head even further forward, to give Danny more access. The burn of his rough preparation, the sharp, delicious sting as Danny's teeth dragged Steve to the edge then threw him over with a scream, orgasm rushing from him in a white hot flood. He felt Danny groan against his neck, dick spasming inside him as he came, marking his territory.  
"Mine," he snarled, licking over the deep mark. Steve shuddered with pleasure, dick trying to harden again.  
"Yours," he panted, leaning back against his Jersey boy.

***  
Steve wore his marks with pride, happy that everyone could see he was taken. He loved the dark, possessive look in Danny's eyes when he saw the bruises, loved the delightful shivers that look caused. Grinning he touched the scar on the nape of his neck, enjoying the small, permanent indents in his flesh, the marks of his possession.


End file.
